The present invention relates to a lock device with an electric locking function and, more particularly, to a lock device that can be electrically locked by actuating an electric driving device of the lock device through wire or wireless control, preventing movement of a latch head from a latching position to an unlatching position by operating an outer handle.
A type of door locks includes a latch device having a latch mounted in a door and includes inner and outer operating devices mounted to inner and outer sides of the door for driving the latch from a latching position to an unlatching position. A lock core is mounted to the outer side of the door and can be used to lock the latch device to prevent movement of the latch head from the latching position to the unlatching position by operating the outer operating device while permitting unlatching operation of the latch head by the inner operating device. Thus, unauthorized access to the door can be avoided by manual operation.
Due to improvement of techniques, prevention of unauthorized access to the door can cooperate with an electric burglarproof system or an electric control system. Specifically, the door can be operated by the electric burglarproof system or the electric control system, and the status of the door can be fed back to the electric burglarproof system or the electric control system. Conventional mechanical door locks cannot lock the door by wire or wireless control. In view of this drawback, a door lock with a locking function by using a solenoid switch connected to the latch device is proposed. However, if the power supply is out, the door lock may be changed from the locking state into the unlocking state or vice versa.
Thus, a need exists for a reliable lock device that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.